Choices
by HetaWriter - HetaReader
Summary: With prom coming, Lien asks the boy she had feelings for, Antonio - a warm and cheerful Spaniard. However, confused with his own feelings, he responds by saying he'll think about it, first. Then Arthur, the student council president, comes in an asks her to prom - giving her time to think about it, too. Which shall be Lien's choice in the end? Human AU, SpaViet and EngNam pick.
1. A Little Forenote

_Hello all: HetaWriter/HetaReader, here with a request that I have _finally _found time to properly write up. However, first, I would like you to read this little foreword before continue on._

_It was hard to write up this request due to: one, time constraints; two, my exams are coming around the corner; and three, I simply had a rather hard choice to mull over. _

_The hard choice? The pairing: because the one who requested this from me gave me the free choice of the pairing._

_**Requested Couple: **__EngNam or SpaViet  
__**Condition/s: **__Human AU, High school AU  
__**Situation/s: **__Vietnam asks Spain to prom, but he tells her he'll think about it. However, England comes up to her and asks her to prom._

_In the end, because I'm indecisive and Spain and England are two of my top 10 Hetalia characters (Vietnam's there, too, but that's a no-brainer with me), and though SpaViet is my OTP, EngNam is another pairing I'm quite fond of, so I made 2 versions of the story: one with EngNam, the other with SpaViet in order to satisfy my own needs._

_This one right here is the EngNam version. If you do not like this one, and prefer the SpaViet one, just go to the next "Chapter" which is just the story retold, but with a SpaViet ending instead._

_Character Cast (in order of appearance)  
Lien (Vietnam)  
Mei (Taiwan)  
Antonio (Spain)  
Arthur (England/Britain)  
Emma (Belgium)  
Mathias (Denmark)  
Mr Adnan (Turkey)_

_The 1st Chapter is the EngNam version._

_The 2nd Chapter is the SpaViet version._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy whatever version you pick! :DDD_

_Sincerely,  
HetaWriter/HetaReader_


	2. 1st Choice - Scones & Pho (EngNam)

_A simple foreword before the story begins: EngNam isn't what I usually write, but that doesn't mean that I don't like the pairing. ;) for one thing: Vietnam and England are apparently in a nice and friendlier relationship in real life, and also, I quite like the idea of Mr England's "tsun" being tamed by Ms Vietnam's calmer and more mature nature. :D_

_Well, anyway, read, and I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

Lien took a deep breath as her golden eyes narrowed; fixated on the target before her.

Wordlessly, she stood with the bow; her stance consisted of her standing sideways with one foot in front of the other. She then took a slender arrow out and placed it onto the bow; placing it on the arrow rest and pushing plunger. She gently, yet firmly pulled the string back once the bow was loaded; her anchor point consistent – putting her index finger right below her chin with the bowstring barely touching the tip of her nose. The grip on the bow then became more lax and comfortable so that the arrow wouldn't lean anymore.

Eyes narrowing even more to dangerous slits in silent focus, she licked the bottom of her lip as she glared straight at the target ahead; keeping her bow arm up.

The coloured rings a flashing signal for her.

Her full concentration placed onto the red centre, the Vietnamese girl then relaxed and cleared her mind with a deep breath.

Next, a blur shot right through the air and struck right at the centre of the red circle.

"Nice one, Lien-chan!" cheered a bright, upbeat voice delightedly. "A perfect bullseye!"

Lien sighed in relief as she nodded; satisfied at seeing the arrow sticking out from the red centre. "Yes," she agreed as she took out another arrow. "But practice…" and after repeating the same procedure again; result the same as the one before. "Makes perfect."

The Taiwanese girl from the shed was cheering loudly again, clapping ecstatically. Lien felt a great sense of accomplishment after taking the arrows out from the target and repeating the procedure a few more times.

Throughout this whole event, the Vietnamese girl could feel another pair of eyes fixated upon her.

Her honey-gold orbs darting quickly to the corner of her eyes, she was able to see who else was there. And she saw that it was a rather familiar face, too.

"So, who are you going to take to prom, Lien-chan?" Mei asked, looking clearly excited for the upcoming event.

Just from the mentioning of that event, the Vietnamese girl's face dusted red, and her attention on the other person who was present was diverted away, "Erm…well…" the subject also made her feel rather nervous. "Well…no-one…"

Mei's jaw dropped, "_What_?! Really? Has nobody asked you out yet?!"

"Well…" Lien rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, looking away. "Yes, nobody has…"

Mei seemed angry with that response. She gave a loud _'hmph'_ as she shook her head and began massaging at her older companion's shoulders, "Don't worry, Lien-chan! I'm sure that the right guy will ask you out to prom, and it'll be the _best _time for you!"

"Actually…" here, Lien hesitated, her face now fully scarlet. "I…was thinking…"

"Hmm?"

"Well…there _is _a guy I want to go to prom with-"

No sooner had those words had escaped from the Vietnamese girl's lips, when Mei immediately began throwing excited questions at her direction, eager to hear who she had in mind, and who had captured her interest.

"Who is it, Lien-chan?! Who is it? He must be _really _special! I must know! Who is he? Please, tell me!"

Lien was _very _taken aback at the sudden reaction, but honestly, she should've expected it to come from her more bubbly and cheery, younger friend. After Mei finally regained her conduct and calmed down, she again repeated her question in the calmest voice she could muster; however it was easy to tell that she was trying to keep from bursting from excitement.

"So? Who is it? Who's the lucky guy?"

The Vietnamese girl cleared her throat as her eyes then darted downwards again, face fully flushing now.

She mumbled the answer at first, causing Mei to look at her confusedly, "Huh? Sorry, but I didn't hear you…"

Heaving a sigh, Lien proclaimed, "It's Antonio."

Hearing the name, the Taiwanese girl squealed as she jumped around up and down in excitement for her friend. Lien couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at her lips at the younger girl's positive reaction. Soon, Mei was chattering away; saying that the both of them would look so cute together, and that the Vietnamese girl should go for it. "You really should!" piped up Mei, her brown eyes sparkling. "Just ask him out to prom!"

"You…expect me to just go up to him and ask that question?" questioned Lien, feeling the knots of doubt twist in her stomach. "It…I can't just go up to him and ask him something like that!"

"Well, why not?" Mei placed her hands on her hips as she arched an eyebrow. "You and Antonio are lab partners, aren't you? For Biology, right? You both should be accustomed to each other by now! Even know each other! You even help him with the subject!"

"I know, but that's the thing," Lien spoke up, her eyes darting to the side, looking at the Taiwanese girl from the corner of her eyes. "I…I get the growing suspicion that he only thinks of me as a friend."

Mei shook her head, "Still! It's best to go for it, rather than just sit back and wait!"

"It's just…" Lien sighed. "Well yes, we _do _talk, but he expresses interest in someone else."

Both of Mei's brows then furrowed down to a scowl, "And who is this girl he's interested in, anyway? No offence to Antonio, but he always attracted the wrong kind of attention from us girls…"

Lien slowly turned her head, staring at the Taiwanese girl right in the eye. When Mei gazed back steadily, not breaking away their connection, the Vietnamese girl knew that she shouldn't be so mistrustful to her best friend. So, with another heavy sigh, she responded, "Well, this one's a keeper: it's Emma…"

"Emma, huh?" here, Mei blinked as she rubbed her chin. "Oh…for once, it's not a two-faced cow with her face caked in make-up…"

"Indeed," Lien responded with an acknowledging nod. "She's a good girl. And I guess it _is _to be expected; they've been friends ever since they were kids. Antonio will be happy to have her." The Vietnamese girl felt a rather disappointed pang throb at her chest at that, but she brushed it off quickly, placing herself in her straight, strong posture again, "And Emma will be happy to have him, too."

"But you don't even know if Emma even likes him!" piped up Mei. "You _still _have a chance, Lien-chan! Go for it! Don't just leave it to the last moment! It's best to take a chance rather than wait it out! What if he _does _like you and just doesn't know it yet?"

The Vietnamese girl hesitated, contemplating deeply.

She honestly never associated herself with the Spaniard before the first time they were assigned as lab partners for Biology; he was just a presence that she knew existed, but never actually communicated with until that faithful day.

When she took her assigned seat beside him, she was immediately met with a warm, welcoming smile as well as a cheerful voice greeting her with a, "_Hola_, _señorita_! Lien, right?"

The first time that they met, she was _very _taken aback with how friendly and forward he was – talking to her immediately, immediately shaking her hand, and asking her of how she was; how her day was running, and if she was okay. Then he began yammering on about random topics – food, the weather, sports, etc. However, to say that she wasn't amused by some of the things he said would be a lie; he was quite funny and spoke of such interesting stories, and his naïveté and innocent demeanour intrigued her so.

Another thing that startled her was how kind he was as well – upon meeting her outside at the corridor close to the labs, he would open the door for her, walk with her, and continue to ask her how her day was. Throughout the various experiments they conducted, he would insist to do the more dangerous or dissection ones, even though she was perfectly fine with doing them, and it seemed rather obvious that he had no idea with what he was doing in regards to the more chemical experimentations while he was squeamish with the dissections – when she asked why he wouldn't let her do it, he replied that he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

It was an odd, yet thoughtful gesture, but she was always the one who ended up them anyway, due to him losing his nerve when the blade made contact with the flesh, or from forgetting what the formula was, and thus, screwing it up.

She didn't mind him screwing up, though – she was quite amused with the results.

Also nowadays, whenever he saw her, he would wave at her enthusiastically; his pretty emerald eyes glowing warmly. Of course, not used to a boy acting like this towards her, let alone a severely attractive one, the Vietnamese girl would simply respond with a nod at first, however, the more this happened, she found her own hand slowly raised to wave back.

She remembered the few times when he had soccer practice close by where she did her archery practice – he would come over and talk to her; basically about anything and everything. And she would be there to listen.

Particularly when he sighed and wondered about Emma.

Because Lien was a good friend, despite it stabbing an arrow point to her rapidly beating heart.

That night, in her home, the Vietnamese girl frowned as she shook her head, turning to her side in her bed as she tried to will for sweet sleep to come and capture her mind.

* * *

Lien took a deep breath again; focusing as hard as she could on the target, however her mind was starting to wander away as she pulled the arrow into position.

From Mei's determined expression and encouraging words, the Vietnamese girl began to play around with the idea on asking Antonio to prom. It would be a long shot, but as her Taiwanese best friend said, _"Take a chance! You don't know unless you try!"_

And it seemed as if fate was tempting her.

She bumped into Antonio far too many times nowadays – he stood next to her in the same train to school, she bumped into him a number of times in between periods, there was biology, and during lunch, while she studied in the library or just decided to relax underneath the cool shadow of a towering tree – he would come over and join her.

'_Prom is coming soon…it's still in two weeks, though,' _the Vietnamese girl thought to herself, as she tried to calm herself down. Once she was able to recollect her calm and serious composure, she took a deep breath and, with narrowed honey-gold orbs, released the arrow from her grip, causing it to purge through the air and land straight in the middle of the red bullseye again. She took another arrow and placed it into position again, eyes into slits as she focused deeply, _'Should I, or shouldn't I…?'_

"_Hola_, Lien!"

Lien immediately gave a start at hearing that voice she was far too familiar with.

And as a result, the arrow shot out and clipped at the very edge of the white outer rims of the target.

"Ooh! What a miss!"

The Vietnamese girl cleared her throat as she turned her head around, quickly tightening her grip on her bow so it would not drop clumsily. "Antonio…!" her golden eyes widened. "How long were you there for…?!"

Antonio gave a tinkling laugh as he beamed those lovely pearly whites that contrasted beautifully against his chocolate-coloured locks and tanned skin. "Been there enough!" he chirped. "What just happened? A little slip-up?"

"Well…" Lien sighed. "You startled me just then, so it was no surprise the arrow didn't make its mark. What_ are _you doing around here, anyway?" However, she was thinking to herself, _'What _is _he doing here? Is fate really alongside me?'_

Antonio jerked a thumb towards the bottom oval, "Well, we were just having some soccer practice over there! The top oval was still wet, and the bottom one was drier for some reason. Fancy that, _señorita_~"

Maybe fate _was _by her side this time.

And that was led Lien to finally summon the courage and ask the bright, cheerful Spaniard to prom, when he gave a whistle, "You know…I always wondered how you shoot arrows. It looks like fun, but it looks so hard at the same time…"

Seeing an opportunity, the Vietnamese girl decided to seize it. She cleared her throat, her face flushed as she mumbled.

Antonio however blinked in confusion as he arched an eyebrow and tilted his head innocently, "Huh? _Lo siento_—I mean! Sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying, Lien…"

Lien sighed as she spoke in a much more audible voice, "I said, _'I can teach you, if you'd like'_."

The Spaniard's perplexed expression instantly broke out into his trademark cheerful grin as he exclaimed excitedly, "Really? Truly? You'd do that?"

The Vietnamese girl gave a half-hearted shrug on one shoulder, though she knew her face was catching fire just because that big beam was aimed right at her. Nonetheless, it was hard not to help but smile as well, "It's really not that difficult. I'll help you, too…"

"Okay~!" chirped Antonio. However, when he took the bow from the Vietnamese girl, when he tried to imitate her stance, Lien immediately took charge and the Spaniard was _very_ surprised to see that the stance was far more complicated than it looked…and he thought that the grip on the arrow and aiming for the target was the hard part!

"You need to keep your arm up," Lien instructed, gently pulling his arm up. "And you need to keep the arrow in a slack, relaxed grip." She then held his hand and pushed at the knuckles softly so he would relax his grip more. "Your aiming rather oddly…" she then propped his other hand, which was holding the bow, and made it straight. "Keep your body straight, and keep your eyes on the target."

"Eyes on the target…" murmured Antonio as he gazed at the target right ahead of him.

Lien nodded, "Yes. Then, when you have the target in sight, you take a deep breath…and just release it."

Antonio licked his lips, feeling a little nervous; what if he accidentally broke her bow? Or what if he broke the arrow? Worse; what if he had a sucky aim and he ended up _hitting _something other than the target?

Glancing down at the Vietnamese girl, he couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face – really, he found it so adorable to see her in her league. Lien wasn't the most social or outgoing person; she was serious and calm. However, a lot of people misunderstood her quiet seriousness as a sign of snobbery, when in reality, she was just shy and awkward.

It really irritated him whenever someone would judge her so quickly – it made him go rigid and see red.

"It's okay to be nervous," Lien's voice whispered to him; sending a shocking little shiver down his spine. "Hey, I get nervous myself at times. But you _have _to release it sooner or later."

For some reason, he felt a flutter emanate from his heart and it made him the more motivated not to screw this up.

The Spaniard nodded.

And he let go.

The arrow zipped through the air and landed right at the target; straight into the yellow ring that was between the black and white ones.

Antonio marvelled as he squealed happily, "I did it!"

Lien this time couldn't help but smile at the Spaniard's bubbling happiness at achieving something she loved doing, "There you go. See? There's really nothing to it; you just need practice."

The Spaniard looked down, and gave a little chuckle, "Of course, I can't have done it without you, though."

"My instructions were just a basis."

"No, no," Antonio shook his head as he smiled. "You helped me into the right posture."

Lien stared at him, confused as to what he was talking about, when she looked and realized that she was actually still holding his hand and his arm. Her mind drew onto a blank for a moment, but upon realizing what she was doing, her face exploded into heat as she stammered, "I…I…sorry…!"

The Spaniard gave a chortle as he shook his head again, "No, it's perfectly fine! I don't mind. And honestly, I don't think I could've hit that target without your help."

Gazing at his face and with her hands still on him, Lien then felt even more inclined to finally push forth and ask him that question – mind now in control, and coinciding with what her thumping heart was urging. And so, that was when, she fixated her gaze on him – golden eyes serious.

'_Keep your eyes on the target…'_

"Antonio, there's something I need to ask you."

'_Take a deep breath…'_

The Spaniard tilted his head, "Okay. What is it? You know you can ask me anything! I'm all ears!"

The Vietnamese girl then closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure quickly so as not to worry or make him feel uneasy. When they shot back open, she finally shot forth the question.

'_Then shoot.'_

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Antonio's smile suddenly began to slowly falter from his face as he looked down at her; unsure if her heard her right. "_Qué_?" he asked, trying to make sure.

Lien took another deep breath as she shot forth the question again; this time in a more controlled manner, and with more determination, "I asked you; will you go to prom with me, Antonio?"

"Oh…" the Spaniard's tanned cheeks suddenly became dusted with a light red as he gazed down at the Vietnamese girl. In all honesty; he hadn't expected that. He opened his mouth, ready to say _'no' _when he remembered that it was Emma he liked, however…

Staring down at her, he felt waves of memories course through his mind, and his mouth closed again as his emerald orbs widened. They were just figments of when he spent time with Lien – their times in Biology together, whenever they saw each other in the hallways and corridors, the times when she helped him study for exams in the library, the bouts of relaxation when settling at a quiet place: here near the archery targets, there underneath the great oak tree.

And during that, his heart beat faster, and something, simply put, _bloomed _from inside his being whenever he thought of how peaceful and calm she looked – safe and sound.

And soon, Emma was forgotten.

'_Wait…'_

"Oh…well…" despite having a dead serious look on her face, he could see the glimmer of hope that twinkled in her honey-gold eyes. "I…" he then looked down as he bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, but…please, I need…just let me think about it, first…"

"Think about it…" Lien repeated softly to herself in a quiet murmur. She nodded, "Very well, okay…" she then let go of him and began making her way to the arrows in the target, "I'll let you think about it…"

That sad tone that hid in her voice, Antonio wasn't sure if he heard that correctly.

She looked fine after all.

'_Why do I feel so disappointed myself?'_

He wasn't sure upon that one, either; but seeing her walk off, there was a twisting in his stomach and his heart felt as if it were seized by strong claws; wanting it to burst.

But what they both _didn't _know was that a pair of lime-green eyes were glowering from a spot near the oak tree that stood by the shed; scowl creasing the face that those eyes were part of.

Seeing everything that took place, and determined not to be outdone.

* * *

When she told Mei of the events that happened, the Taiwanese girl had said that this was a good indication that Antonio maybe _did _have feelings for Lien, and was simply trying to sort them all out first, since he had proclaimed before too many times that he liked Emma. However, Lien felt more reason to believe that if he _did _say _'yes' _to her, it would most likely be because Emma herself was interested in someone else, and she, Lien, was the second best.

Yes, during Advanced English which she shared with the Belgian girl, Mathias Densen, a rather loud and upbeat Danish student, suddenly busted through the door as he loudly proclaimed, "Emma van Stein! I don't give a damn if your brother's going to hunt me down, beat the crap out of me, or kick me in the nuts or whatever! I _want _to go to prom with you! I like you very much!"

Emma's jaw dropped, but to say that she was happy at the Dane's proclamation was an understatement.

No, she was _ecstatic_.

Which led her to run and jump right on the Dane, wrapping her arms around him and kiss at his temple as she happily declared that she liked him a whole lot, too, and that it was about time he came around, gained the guts and asked her out to prom. "Heck! I was going to ask you if you weren't going to do it!" she added with that cat-like smile on her face.

Mathias simply grinned like the Cheshire cat and carried the Belgian girl up, obviously in good spirits, and it seemed like nothing could break apart this happy, lovey-dovey scene…

…until Mr Adnan kicked the Dane out of the classroom with a loud yell of, _"Get back to your own class, Mr Densen, before I get Mr Braginski on your case!"_

Everywhere around her, Lien seemed to see happy outcomes and couples that affirmed that they loved each other and were going to prom together. Even Mei was going with someone – she had gone up to the shy, unnoticeable and overlooked Canadian boy who always had a stuffed bear in his grip, asking him out quite confidently, though Lien knew that the Taiwanese girl had rehearsed her words plenty of times on her before.

And the Canadian boy responded with a stammering yes, obviously happy at being remembered, and excited upon seeing that it was a pretty girl asking him out to prom, nonetheless.

However, as time passed by, and the events were coming closer, the Vietnamese girl felt things were far more awkward around Antonio. During Biology; they couldn't have a proper conversation together anymore, and whenever there _was _a try, it just felt…out of place and alien.

Even when they saw each other in the hallways and corridors – Lien wasn't sure on how to react to him, and it seemed obvious that he wasn't sure of what to do, either.

Which led him to avoid her when they didn't have Biology together.

And to say that it hurt was no lie.

'_Well, I guess that's what happens if it's not certain,' _she sighed and shook her head. _'I shouldn't pressure him – he has my number, I have his, and I promised to give him time to sort out everything, so that's what I'll give him…'_

"Good as always, dove."

Another bout of practising her archery, the Vietnamese girl instantly recognized the voice that spoke. Lien arched an eyebrow; she didn't have to look around to know who the owner of the voice was, "How long have you been there for, student body president?"

A boy with short, messy blonde hair and lime-green eyes that were underneath a pair of dark, bushy eyebrows, placed a hand on his hip – the other holding a rather thick physics book. A scowled crossed his face as he said, "You don't have to address me in that way."

"You tend to remind people of your position, though," Lien responded calmly as she pulled another arrow out and prepared herself again. This time, she fixated her gaze onto him; her golden hues bearing into his lime green ones.

The British boy heaved a sigh, "Yes, but that's only because they do stupid things, which is _most _of the time." Here, his ears slightly reddened, "But you…you can just call me by my name."

Lien arched an eyebrow at how friendly and forward the head of the student council was acting, but nonetheless, she nodded politely, "Very well, Arthur." Heaving another deep breath, she released the arrow, and it zipped through the air again; slamming point first straight into another part of the central red bullseye.

As the Vietnamese girl continued to shoot more arrows; honing her skills and sharpening her focus, what she didn't know was, with every arrow she landed in the target, the observing British boy would feel as if they were hitting his heart more and more – coming deeper and deeper. The loud _'thump'_ of them landing coinciding with his rapidly beating heart.

Really, she always captured his mind and heart; she was different from everyone else – she raised herself in a strong yet conducted and elegant way, had a clever mind with a deep focus, and most importantly; she was able to think for herself rather than giggle and twirl her hair and the hem of her skirt around like some giddy, little twit.

Of course, the way she brought herself up – serious and with a scowl on her face, it was no surprise that people tended to be afraid of her; they would stay away from her and whisper such untrue words behind her back: that she thought she was better than everyone else, boring, cold and simply unpleasant.

Arthur snorted; he knew that none of them had the guts to tell anything to her face. Also, it was disgusting to see them say such false rumours about her in such cowardice.

And naturally, it led him to lash out at them with his acidic tongue.

He would watch her every day as she practiced and honed her archery skills dutifully – he knew that others would tease him for being creepy, but he at least didn't force himself on her or smile like a perverted lunatic. Also, she didn't seem to mind his presence there at all – there were quite a number of times that Arthur knew that she was aware of him, however she either didn't seem to care, or…maybe she _was _truly unaware of his presence?

If so, she was reacting quite calmly to such a predicament.

Always, he wanted to go up to her and just say something; _anything_, to her. However, something would always stop him – make him stay rooted to the spot as he stared at her silently as his heart quickened instantaneously; and the knots and twists in his stomach tightening even more as his breath hitched into his throat, rendering him suddenly incapable of speech Her visage rendered him incapable of making a single syllable.

Right now, he was actually a nervous wreck inside – he wasn't sure how to talk and deal with a proper, well conducted lady.

Yes, that's how he viewed her; not a _girl_, but a _lady_.

"Is there something you need, Arthur?" inquired Lien, now curious; she knew that he was always there watching, however this was the first time that he actually came up to her and spoke.

It was rather odd in her opinion, but it wasn't disturbing – she noticed that he was always under the oak tree, reading textbooks or writing notes down, and he wasn't doing anything bad.

"I…" the British boy tried to say something, but was completely and utterly _horrified _to find that no words were forming. His lime-green orbs immediately widened, and even Lien looked at him inquisitively. "I…"

"Take your time," the Vietnamese girl said evenly.

"Oh…oh! It's nothing!" the British man immediately shook a dismissive hand. "Nothing to worry about! Just want to tell you that you're exceptionally talented with a bow and arrow."

Lien blinked, but she felt her cheekbones burn a little with pleasure at the compliment. Especially coming from the student body president; he was a good guy despite not many people thinking so.

A lot of people tended to call Arthur _'uptight' _and _'a stickler to rules'_, so it was no surprise to see that not many of the students liked him. However, Lien never disliked him – she knew that he was only doing his job; and also, he actually _did _try to do things for the school, even if they were so ungrateful. He was also known though, to have a rather sharp and cynical tongue on his arsenal, which he would use when people broke the rules and paid no heed to his words.

However, here he was; and they were actually having a rather nice and pleasant conversation.

"Would you like some help there?" Arthur offered, noticing her packing up the arrows and taking the covers for the targets.

Lien blinked, "You're not busy with anything?"

The British boy shook her head, "Not at all. I don't mind helping." He lowered his head a bit so she wouldn't see his blushing.

"Very well," the Vietnamese girl nodded. "I greatly appreciate the help."

And so, that was when the both of them were packing things away…

…and throughout the entirety of it, they were actually engaged in a rather deep and enjoyable conversation. Lien wasn't even good at having one – she was always rather awkward and quiet; not easily able to open to someone, however, this talk with Arthur…it actually felt nice, and for once, she felt herself uplifted again.

It made her feel nice, safe and comfortable, and they had so much in common, too. For one thing, they both liked to drink tea, rather than the sugary bubbly fizzy junk that most others would like to drink; another thing they both liked was poetry – it was a relaxing read and tended to be deeper than initially perceived, so it kept the brain working; and also, there was the scathing criticisms they both had towards American movies, which most seemed to follow the same formulas of clichés and stereotypes.

Arthur himself was delving deeper and deeper into the conversation that he and the apple of his eyes were engaged in, and he was _definitely _happy – despite being shy and not so good with the people around her, if you provide her with the right subject and made her feel relaxed, the British boy knew that she would be able to maintain a conversation and provide lovely company.

Oh, yes, she was _very _lovely company.

And he dearly wished that it was only him that could be blessed with that special company.

And so, that was when after they both calmed down from their agreeable laughter, he was able to finally summon all of his courage and cleared his throat, "Ahem…Lien, there is something I've been meaning to ask you, actually…"

Lien blinked, "Okay…well, what is it?"

"Well…" Arthur bit his bottom lip as he knew that his heart was already starting to beat more rapidly the more he gazed at her. Bollocks, she always made him feel rather shy and meek; releasing this inner sensitivity that he knew he had, but never bothered to show to anyone due to being called _'weak'_ and _'girly'_ so many times before by his bothersome gits for older brothers.

'_I'll be like her when she shoots an arrow,' _he thought to himself at this point to try and calm himself down. _'Just take aim…focus…deep breath…then let go and shoot. Hit or miss, it's all up to Lady Luck.'_ And with that, taking a deep breath to regain his composure and sense of self, the British boy then released the question.

"Will you honour me with your company to prom?"

Of course, there was the insertion of a fancier word or two, but Lien essentially knew the message that the British boy was conveying to her, and honestly, she was absolutely _shocked_.

Her mind flew onto a blank as she stared at him with her honey-gold orbs stretched wide as realization finally settled within her being when her brain processed the question. "You're…asking me to prom?" she inquired quietly.

Arthur nodded, deciding that it was now or never, "Yes. Yes, I am, dove." Seeing how uncomfortable she looked, and maybe this wasn't the best time to ask her; especially since this was the first time they've ever really spoken and because she was never good at dealing with confronting social matters, the British boy raised a hand, "But…please, just at least think about it…okay?"

Lien swallowed the lump that had somehow gathered in her throat, "…o…okay…"

Arthur simply flashed her a small smile, "Thank you for at least contemplating. Just, please tell me a day or two at most before prom happens, alright?"

The Vietnamese girl nodded, "Very well…thank you for giving me the choice…"

The British boy nodded, "It's fine. Just provide me with your answer when you've finally come to a conclusive decision; and please, no matter what it is, just tell it to my face. I can handle it." He ignored the sharp tugs that were taking place in his heart when he said those words – after all, she had feelings, too.

Shame they were for a rather air-headed Spaniard who couldn't even determine his own feelings.

Lien could only stare at him, "I will…"

* * *

And that was how she came to a difficult choice that night.

She wasn't sure; on the one hand, the boy she's had feelings for a long time with had asked her to think about it, and now feels awkward around. But on the other hand, there was the boy who she only started talking to last night, but felt an instant connection with, and he had asked her to prom straight away, and told her to think about it.

Lien lay awake in bed, unsure of what to do, and who to choose.

Antonio, who she knew for a while, and who she felt such special and treasured feelings with…

…or Arthur; the one she knew only a few days ago, yet he treated her in a special and treasured way.

She had finished typing up her assignment two hours ago, and after having a conversation with Mei and a few other close friends of hers (Yong Soo from Music class, Kiku from Art, Elizaveta from PE). However, she was met with different responses from everyone, and so it came to a mixed judgement.

Mei had told her to follow her heart – they were both great guys: Antonio was sweet and cheerful, Arthur was sufficient and smart. Kiku however favoured Arthur – saying that deep down, he was a great person (to which, she agreed), and that though he was blunt, he was honest. Yong Soo meanwhile sided with Antonio – saying that he was always nice and optimistic; he would make her laugh, and never get her bored. Elizaveta however had diversified opinions – weighing the pros and cons between the two boys: Antonio would always make a girl feel special, and he was optimistic and cheerful, however that saying so, he was far more emotional, and he tended to bottle things up inside – eventually needing time alone to collect himself and dealing with it alone rather than just discussing things. Arthur was more reliable and honest; if he was upset, he would say so, if he was angry, he would say so, however, he tended to be more paranoid, insecure and rather rigid and stiff at times – especially since he had never been in a relationship before.

Lien sighed in exasperation as she rubbed her head, feeling a massive migraine gather there. Really, there were so many good and bad points between Antonio and Arthur, and it was driving her _nuts_. However, she knew that she had to pick one in the end – especially if Antonio said _'yes' _to her.

Hearing a buzz vibrate from beside her, she took hold of her phone and saw that there was a message there. Reading it made her even more pensive, and realize that time was running out.

'_**You said you'd give me time, and well, I've had enough of it. I'll see you at your targets and give you your answer.  
**__**- Antonio'**__**  
**_

Lien heaved a heavy sigh as she lay on her bed that night; still unsure as of what to do, thinking deeply to herself.

But eventually, she came with a final decision herself.

* * *

"_Hola_."

"Hey."

Antonio licked his lips, biting the bottom one nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "How are you?"

Lien nodded as she prepared her bow, "I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"Much better now," responded the Spaniard. However he shook his head as he spoke up, "Lien, I know it's been so awkward before, but well—"

The Vietnamese girl shook her head, this time raising her hand, "No, why are you apologizing for that? I know you liked Emma, and I shouldn't have made things so awkward between us."

"Well," Antonio could feel his face redden and seeing her look so serene right now, it made him uneasy – was she upset with him? Was she really fine? Or did she not care anymore? "I…it's just…I miss talking to you…"

Lien gave a small smile to that, which shocked him – she never did that unless something either funny or truly pleasant happened. Which one was it? However, it made his heart flutter all the more at seeing it; he felt that whenever she gave a smile, it was a special occasion – what with her being so serious and composed.

"There's something I have to tell you, anyway."

The Spaniard snapped out of his daze upon her soothing voice reaching his ears, "Oh? Yeah? What is it?"

Lien took an arrow and placed it on her bow, aiming it right at the target, "About when I asked you if you could go to prom with me…don't worry about it anymore."

Antonio blinked, unsure if he heard correctly again. "_Q…qué_?" he asked, his emerald eyes widening and his heart standing still.

Lien took a deep breath and released the arrow; watching it shoot through the air like a bullet as it landed straight into the red bullseye. She then turned to face him, bowing her head slightly, her usually serious face looking both sad, yet at the same time, quite content, "It's fine if you don't want to go with me; I understand that. Therefore, you shouldn't have to feel guilty or like you owe me something, anyway – we're just friends after all, aren't we?"

The Spaniard simply stared down at her, still shocked and confused as to what was happening at the moment; what _was _happening?

Was the whole world throwing itself upside down?

"Arthur asked me out to prom," explained Lien. She rubbed the back of her head, "Honestly…I didn't know who to choose – you or him. But…there was this one day where he stayed with me and helped pack away the things for my archer practice, and well…we instantly connected. He was always there, I realized – whenever I practised, or had an archery competition, he was just there to watch and lend support. Also…I value our friendship a lot; I don't want things to be so awkward between us, and I want us to continue talking and having our nice conversations together. Okay?"

Antonio shook his head and raised a hand, "_Si_, okay…I understand." He then plastered a smile on his face as he nodded, "And…I think it's good for you! Arthur is stubborn, but he could use a girl like you to tame and calm him down. Yeah…I'm so happy for the both of you!"

A broad smile then appeared on Lien's face, which stunned the Spaniard.

It was a bit larger than the ones she had before, but it was sincere and beautiful – it seemed to make her whole being light up.

And essentially, he felt his own being light up, too.

"Thank you, Antonio," she said as she came forward and wrapped one arm around him, the other holding onto her bow. "Thank you very much."

When he watched the next arrow fly to the target, Antonio couldn't help but feel that it had stabbed him as soon as it smashed through the red centre.

That arrow stabbed him right in the heart.

* * *

The night of prom turned out to be right from Mei.

It _was _the loveliest night Lien ever had.

Arthur was flushing a brilliant shade of an unhealthy scarlet as he brought a corsage that consisted of beautiful, blooming white roses. He was clad in a dashing black tuxedo himself, and though he tried hard to comb and tame at his messy blonde hair, it just stuck back up. However, he left it as it is when Lien said that she preferred it that way.

There were plenty of photos that were being taken, and honestly, both Lien and Arthur seized the chance to run away from those – they were never that good with such ordeals.

And when dancing came, there was a time when classical strings were actually played. Lien and Arthur couldn't help but laugh and snicker at some people who were trying to waltz, and found it funny when Mathias and Emma were waltzing so unceremoniously around in great fun, that people had to actually dodge out of their way. It was also even funnier when Mei was angrily scolding at Alfred because he had bumped into Matthew and hadn't realized that he was just standing there.

However, there came a time when both Lien and Arthur decided to retire away from the humid atmosphere, the loud, noisy crowd, and the drama that was involved when a random girl was crying at a couple.

As a result, Lien and Arthur ended up taking a small walk, eventually coming across the fountain and staying there, seated at its smoothened edge.

"So glad to be out here," sighed the Vietnamese girl. "The air is so cool, and the night is lovely…"

"Tell me about it," agreed Arthur as he leaned back slightly but not so much as to lose his balance and fall into the fountain. "Honestly…so many messes in there; I felt like I was suffocating for a moment!"

Lien had placed a hand to her mouth and gave a little quiet chuckle; to which, Arthur couldn't help but tenderly smile at – she was absolutely beautiful when she laughed like that, and it melted his very core. "It's nice out here," she said softly as she gazed up. "Though it _is _sad that I didn't get to waltz…"

Arthur's lime-green eyes immediately lit up at her words as a tiny light-bulb switched on above his scruffy head. "Ms Nguyen," he spoke and stood up, offering his hand. She stared at it in confusion at first, when the British boy smiled softly down at her, sweeping into a bow first, "May I have this waltz?"

Gaining on quickly, Lien could feel her own cheeks heat up as she stood up and gave a curtsy, "I would be delighted, Mr Kirkland."

And so, the both of them were waltzing quietly and pleasantly underneath the soft rays of the moonlight, and the light, gentle sprays from the fountain's splashing as it reflected their actions.

Progressively, the more that they gazed into each other's eyes, the more they delved deeper, and their hearts fluttered upon maintaining eye contact. Lien felt something bloom from within inside her as sparks were emitted; a pleasant shiver running down her spine. Likewise, Arthur wanted just to hold her close to him – not let go, and keep her with him.

The moment was just so well, and before Lien knew it, Arthur was gazing down at her, and his eyes were fluttering to a close. Corresponding, the Vietnamese girl felt her own eyes softly shut and she felt herself lean forward…

However, just before they were able to connect, something rather _unexpected_ happen to ruin the moment.

"Get back here!" shouted a rather angry and seething Italian who had some pieces of cake splattered on his dark brown locks of hair; his curl springing around. "Get your fucking asses back here _right _now, you bastards!"

Lovino Vargas was chasing a silver-haired Prussian student with crimson eyes, as well as Alfred F Jones. The pair were laughing in glee as the outraged Italian was chasing them in hot pursuit, not caring as to what he bumped or if he even crashed and smashed through anyone or anything.

And as a result, he accidentally knocked into Arthur, who suddenly, with a loud and terrible shriek, tumbled backwards and into the fountain.

Lien's jaw dropped as she exclaimed, "Arthur! Are you okay?" she pulled at his arm, helping him out of the fountain.

The British boy's face was red, and smoke was practically escaping from his ears as he gritted his teeth, though from anger or the coldness of the water, Lien knew not. Arthur then shouted at the top of his lungs, "You bloody _wankers_! I'll have your heads in! Mark my words! I'll have your _bloody _heads _in_! Bugger!"

"Arthur, calm down," the Vietnamese girl said soothingly. "Don't worry about them," she scowled in the direction that the laughter was coming from. "They're just engaged in their foolish fun." She then helped take off the British boy's jacket and said, "You must be soaking wet…"

Arthur cleared his throat as he shook his head, "Don't worry about me, love. But, really…" he heaved an exasperated sigh. "They couldn't have picked a _worse _moment to do that…" he then straightened his posture as he asked, in a more bold and confident tone (though Lien could detect traces of nervousness underneath them), "I really enjoyed spending prom with you tonight, and honestly…I _want _to spend more time with you. These feelings towards you…they're special."

Lien arched an eyebrow, "Are you…asking me out?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes…yes, I am, poppet."

The Vietnamese girl then came forward and leaned up while at the same time, bring Arthur's face down a little so she could plant a small, yet sweet, kiss to his cheek.

It didn't last for a long time, however, it filled the British boy like a bottle of shaken cola. He knew his face was red, due to how much it was burning right now, but Lien simply smiled at him as she nodded, again, making his heart beat rapidly.

"I would love to go out with you," responded Lien, nodding. "Really, I would."

Arthur then took hold of her, his arms wrapping around her as he gave a content sigh and rested his cheeks against her hair. He murmured quietly:

"_You have made this the best night of my life, love…"_

* * *

Ever since that night at prom, Lien and Arthur were an official couple. A lot of people were surprised by it, but it really didn't faze them then the initial shock – after all, they seemed to work well together.

Lien was calm, serious and mature and she was able to keep Arthur's temper in check whenever he was tempted to lash at anyone who jeered at the both of them, or didn't stick with the rules. Also, his blunt and honestly outright demeanour helped her to gain more confidence and she was able to voice her own opinions, too.

They went on many dates after prom; and throughout all of them, the lovely couple, despite being in a slow and steady relationship, were able to carry on to more serious levels after graduation.

Sometimes, Lien still couldn't believe that prom was the trigger for their relationship to start, and how strong hers and Arthur's feelings were for each other – felt that she knew him for far longer than that.

Likewise, Arthur himself was shocked upon this first relationship – sure it had its ups and downs with a few arguments here and there (even more challenging since she was a bright young woman), but they always patched it up in the end, and the feelings…they remained and were just as strong as before.

And soon, it really was no surprise when many years later, there was a beautifully white wedding that was being held in the regal church – the bells tolling joyfully as the celebrants cheered uproariously when the newlyweds exited the church, and the Vietnamese bride had thrown away a bouquet of blooming white roses.

To which, her Taiwanese maid of honour caught in squealing delight.

Entering the white car, looking at her British husband, she couldn't help but give a soft smile at his own proud form that was focused on her and only her.

* * *

"_**Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates…then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the sceptic, an ardent zealot."**_

[ E.A. Bucchianeri, _Brushstrokes of a Gadfly_]

* * *

_To be honest, the story was originally supposed to be an EngNam - simply because I haven't wrote one yet, and I am a fan of that pairing, however, I felt bad for Antonio/Spain, so I decided to write it up again with a few changes here and there, and with him getting the happy ending instead with Ms Vietnam. TT7TT_

_Anyway, why not read the other part? Though there are a lot of things similar, the pairing and a few moments are different. Either way, care to show me your thoughts and opinions? Have a pleasant day, all. :DDD_

_Sincerely,  
HetaWriter/HetaReader_


	3. 2nd Choice - Tomato Rice (SpaViet)

_Greetings: HetaWriter/HetaReader with the other story. Because I felt bad for Antonio not having that happy ending with Lien (Vietnam), I decided to write two versions - one with EngNam, the other being this one that is SpaViet. _

_So, without further ado, here it is! The SpaViet version. TT7TT_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Lien's golden eyes narrowed as they fixed onto the target right before her.

Silently, she stood with the bow; her stance consisted of her standing sideways with one foot in front of the other. Taking a slender arrow and placing it onto the bow; putting it on the arrow rest and pushing plunger. Softly, yet confidently, she pulled the string back once the bow was loaded; her anchor point steady – putting her index finger right below her chin with the bowstring barely touching the tip of her nose. The grip on the bow then became more relaxed and comfortable so that the arrow wouldn't lean anymore.

Eyes narrowing even more in silent focus, she those intense golden orbs were set straight at the target ahead; keeping her bow arm up.

The coloured rings glowing vividly in flashes.

With all of her focused placed onto the red centre, the Vietnamese girl then relaxed and cleared her mind with a deep breath.

Next, a blur shot right through the air and struck right at the centre of the red circle.

"Good one, Lien-chan!" called a bright, upbeat voice elatedly. "That was a perfect bullseye!"

Lien sighed in relief as she nodded in agreement; satisfied at seeing the arrow sticking out from the red centre. "Yes," she murmured as she took out another arrow. "But practice…" and after repeating the same process again; the result remained consistent. "Makes perfect."

The Taiwanese girl from the shed was cheering loudly again, clapping ecstatically. Lien felt a great sense of accomplishment after taking the arrows out from the target and repeating the procedure a few more times.

Throughout this whole event, the Vietnamese girl could feel another pair of eyes fixated upon her.

Her honey-gold orbs darting quickly to the corner of her eyes, she was able to see who else was there, add she saw that it was a rather familiar face, as well.

"So, who are you going to take to prom, Lien-chan?" Mei asked, looking clearly excited for the upcoming event as she clambered down to her.

Just from the mentioning of that event, the Vietnamese girl's face dusted red, and her attention on the other person who was present was soon diverted away, "Erm…well…" the subject also made her feel rather nervous. "Well…no-one…"

Mei's gasped, "_What_?! Really? Has nobody asked you out yet?!"

"Well…" Lien rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, looking away. "Yes, nobody has…"

Mei seemed angry with that. She gave a loud _'hmph'_ as she shook her head and began massaging at her older companion's shoulders, "Don't worry, Lien-chan! I'm sure that the right guy will ask you out to prom, and it'll be the _best _time for you!"

"Actually…" here, Lien hesitated, her face now fully scarlet. "I…was thinking…"

"Hmm?"

"Well…there _is _a guy I want to go to prom with-"

No sooner had those words had escaped from the Vietnamese girl's lips, when Mei immediately began throwing excited questions at her direction, eager to hear who she had in mind, and who had captured her interest.

"Who is it, Lien-chan?! Who is it? He must be _really _special! I must know! Who is he? Please, tell me!"

Lien was _very _taken aback at the sudden reaction, but honestly, she should've expected it to come from her more bubbly and cheery, younger friend. After Mei finally regained her conduct and calmed down, she again asked as calmly as she could; however it was easy to tell that she was bursting from excitement.

"So? Who is it? Who's the lucky guy?"

The Vietnamese girl cleared her throat as her eyes then darted downwards again, face fully flushing now.

She mumbled the answer at first, causing Mei to look at her confusedly, "Huh? Sorry, but I didn't hear you…"

Heaving a sigh, Lien proclaimed, "It's Antonio."

Hearing the name, the Taiwanese girl squealed as she jumped around up and down in excitement for her friend. Lien couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at her lips at the younger girl's reaction. Soon, Mei was chattering away; saying that the both of them would look so cute together, and that the Vietnamese girl should go for it. "You really should!" piped up Mei. "Just ask him out to prom!"

"You…expect me to just go up to him and ask that question?" questioned Lien, feeling the knots of doubt twist in her stomach. "It…I can't just go up to him and ask him something like that!"

"Well, why not?" Mei placed her hands on her hips. "You and Antonio are lab partners, aren't you? For Biology, right? You both should be accustomed to each other by now! Even know each other! You even help him with the subject!"

"I know, but that's the thing," Lien spoke up, her eyes darting to the side, looking at the Taiwanese girl from the corner of her eyes. "I…I get the growing suspicion that he only thinks of me as a friend."

Mei shook her head, "Still! It's best to go for it, rather than just sit back and wait!"

"It's just…" Lien sighed. "Well yes, we _do _talk, but he expresses interest in someone else."

Mei's brows furrowed down to a scowl, "And who is this girl he's interested in, anyway? No offence to Antonio, but he always attracted the wrong kind of attention from us girls…"

Lien slowly turned her head, staring at the Taiwanese girl right in the eye. When Mei gazed back steadily, not breaking away their connection, the Vietnamese girl knew that she shouldn't be so mistrustful to her best friend. So, with another heavy sigh, she responded, "Well, this one's a keeper: it's Emma…"

"Emma, huh?" here, Mei blinked as she rubbed her chin. "Oh…for once, it's not a two-faced cow with her face caked in make-up…"

"Indeed," Lien responded with an acknowledging nod. "She's a good girl. And I guess it _is _to be expected; they've been friends ever since they were kids. Antonio will be happy to have her." The Vietnamese girl felt a rather disappointed pang throb at her chest at that, but she brushed it off quickly, placing herself in her straight, strong posture again, "And Emma will be happy to have him, too."

"But you don't even know if Emma even likes him!" piped up Mei. "You _still _have a chance, Lien-chan! Go for it! Don't just leave it to the last moment! It's best to take a chance rather than wait it out! What if he _does _like you and just doesn't know it yet?"

The Vietnamese girl hesitated, contemplating deeply.

She honestly never associated herself with the Spaniard before the first time they were assigned as lab partners for Biology; he was just a presence that she knew existed, but never actually communicated with until that faithful day.

When she took her assigned seat beside him, she was immediately met with a warm, welcoming smile as well as a cheerful voice greeting her with a, "_Hola_, _señorita_! Lien, right?"

The first time that they met, she was _very _taken aback with how friendly and forward he was – talking to her immediately, immediately shaking her hand, and asking her of how she was; how her day was running, and if she was okay. Then he began yammering on about random topics – food, the weather, sports, etc. However, to say that she wasn't amused by some of the things he said would be a lie; he was quite funny and spoke of such interesting stories, and his naïveté and innocent demeanour intrigued her so.

Another thing that startled her was how kind he was as well – upon meeting her outside at the corridor close to the labs, he would open the door for her, walk with her, and continue to ask her how her day was. Throughout the various experiments they conducted, he would insist to do the more dangerous or dissection ones, even though she was perfectly fine with doing them, and it seemed rather obvious that he had no idea with what he was doing in regards to the more chemical experimentations while he was squeamish with the dissections – when she asked why he wouldn't let her do it, he replied that he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

It was an odd, yet thoughtful gesture, but she was always the one who ended up them anyway, due to him losing his nerve when the blade made contact with the flesh, or from forgetting what the formula was, and thus, screwing it up.

She didn't mind him screwing up, though – she was quite amused with the results.

Also nowadays, whenever he saw her, he would wave at her enthusiastically; his pretty emerald eyes glowing warmly. Of course, not used to a boy acting like this towards her, let alone a severely attractive one, the Vietnamese girl would simply respond with a nod at first, however, the more this happened, she found her own hand slowly raised to wave back.

She remembered the few times when he had soccer practice close by where she did her archery practice – he would come over and talk to her; basically about anything and everything. And she would be there to listen.

Because Lien was a good friend.

Despite it hurting to know that his thoughts and yearning sighs weren't for her.

That night, in her home, the Vietnamese girl frowned as she shook her head, turning to her side in her bed as she tried to will for sweet sleep to come and capture her mind.

* * *

Lien took a deep breath again; focusing on the target as always, however her mind was becoming distracted elsewhere as she pulled the arrow into position.

From Mei's fiery expression and consistent encouraging words, the Vietnamese girl began to become more enlightened upon the task of asking Antonio to prom. It would be a long shot, but as her Taiwanese best friend exclaimed, _"Take a chance! You don't know unless you try!"_

And honestly, it seemed as if fate was tempting her.

She bumped into Antonio far too many times nowadays – he stood next to her in the same train to school, she bumped into him a number of times in between periods, there was biology, and during lunch, while she studied in the library or just decided to relax underneath the cool shadow of a towering tree – he would come over and join her.

'_Prom is coming soon…it's still in two weeks, though,' _the Vietnamese girl thought to herself, as she tried to calm herself down. Once she was able to recollect her calm and serious composure, she took a deep breath and, with narrowed honey-gold orbs, released the arrow from her grip, causing it to purge through the air and land straight in the middle of the red bullseye again. She took another arrow and placed it into position again, eyes into slits as she focused deeply, _'Should I, or shouldn't I…?'_

"_Hola_, Lien!"

Lien immediately gave a start at hearing that voice she was far too familiar with.

And as a result, the arrow shot out and cropped at the very edge of the white outer rims of the target.

"Whoa! That was a big miss!"

The Vietnamese girl cleared her throat as she turned her head around, quickly tightening her grip on her bow so it would not drop clumsily. "Antonio…!" her golden eyes widened. "How long were you there for exactly…?!"

Antonio gave a tinkling laugh as he beamed those lovely pearly whites that contrasted gorgeously against his mocha-coloured locks and tanned skin. "Quite a bit actually," he chirped. "What happened just now? A little slip-up?"

"Well…" Lien sighed. "You startled me just then, is all, so it was no surprise that the arrow didn't make its mark. What_ are _you doing around here, anyway?" She was thinking to herself, _'What _is _he doing here? Is fate really with me?'_

Antonio jerked a thumb towards the bottom oval, "Well, we were just having some soccer practice over there! The top oval was still wet, and the bottom one was drier for some reason. Fancy that, _señorita_~"

Maybe fate _was _by her side this time.

And that was led Lien to finally summon the courage and ask the bright, cheerful Spaniard that important question, when he gave a soft whistle, "You know…I always wondered how to do archery. It looks like fun – shooting the arrows, but it looks really hard at the same time…"

Seeing an opportunity, the Vietnamese girl decided to seize it. She cleared her throat, her face flushing as she mumbled.

Antonio however blinked in confusion as he arched an eyebrow and tilted his head innocently, "Huh? _Lo siento_—I mean! Sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying, Lien…"

Lien sighed as she spoke in a much more audible voice, "I said, _'I can teach you, if you'd like'_."

The Spaniard's perplexed expression instantly broke out into his trademark cheerful grin as he exclaimed excitedly, "Really? Truly? You'd do that?"

The Vietnamese girl gave a half-hearted shrug on one shoulder, though she knew her face was catching fire just because that big, bright beam was aimed right at her. Nonetheless, it made her heart flutter, "It really isn't that difficult. I'll help you, too…"

"Okay~!" chirped Antonio. However, when he took the bow from the Vietnamese girl, when he tried to imitate her stance, Lien immediately took charge and the Spaniard was _very_ surprised to see that the stance was far more complicated than it looked…and he thought that the grip on the arrow and aiming for the target was the hard part!

"You need to keep that arm of yours up," Lien instructed, gently pulling his arm up. "And you need to keep the arrow in a slack, relaxed grip." She then held his hand and pushed at the knuckles softly so he would relax his grip more. "Your aim is kind of strange…" she then propped his other hand, which was holding the bow, and made it straight. "Keep your posture and body straight, and set your eyes on the target."

"Eyes on the target…" murmured Antonio as he gazed at the target right ahead of him.

Lien nodded, "Yes. Then, when you have the target in sight, you take a deep breath…and just release it."

Antonio licked his lips, feeling quite nervous now; what if he accidentally broke her bow? Or what if he broke the arrow? Worse; what if he had a sucky aim and he ended up hittingsomething that _wasn't_ the target?

Peering down at the Vietnamese girl from the corners of his eyes, he couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face – really, he found it so adorable to see her so focused in her league. Lien really wasn't the most social or outgoing person around; she was more serious, quiet and calm. However, a lot of people misunderstood her silence and serious conduct as a sign of arrogance, when in reality, she was just shy and awkward.

It seriously infuriated him whenever someone would judge her so quickly – it made his own being go rigid, and he would see red.

"It's okay to be nervous," Lien's voice whispered to him; sending a shiver of pleasure to run down his spine (much to his shock). "I get nerves myself at times. But you do know that you _have _to release it sooner or later."

And again, much to his shock, he felt a fluttering beat emanate from his heart and it made him all the more motivated not to screw this up.

The Spaniard nodded.

And he let go.

The arrow whizzed through the air and landed right at the target; straight into the yellow ring that was between the black and white ones.

Antonio squealed in delight, "I did it!"

Lien this time couldn't help the smile that spread out on her face at the Spaniard's contagious joy; especially because he was achieving something she loved to do, "There you go. See? There's really nothing to it; all you need is practice."

The Spaniard looked down, and chuckled sheepishly, "Of course, I couldn't have done it without you, though."

"My instructions were only a simple basis."

"No, no," Antonio shook his head as he smiled softly. "You helped me get into the right posture."

Lien stared at him, confused as to what he was talking about, when she looked and realized that she was actually still holding his hand and his arm. Her mind drew onto a blank for a moment, but upon realizing what she was doing, her face exploded into heat as she stammered, "I…sorry…!"

The Spaniard laughed as he shook his head again, "No, it's perfectly fine! I don't mind at all, and honestly…I don't think I could've hit the target without your help."

Gazing at his face and with her hands still on him, Lien then felt even more inclined to finally push forth and ask him that question. And so, that was when, with a deep breath, she fixated her gaze on him – eyes serious.

'_Keep your eyes on the target…take a deep breath…and shoot.'_

"Antonio, there's something I need to ask you."

The Spaniard tilted his head, "Okay. What is it? You know you can talk to me about anything!"

The Vietnamese girl then shut her eyes, trying to gain back her sense of composure quickly so as not to worry or make him feel nervous. When they opened, she finally shot forth the question.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Antonio's smile suddenly began to slowly disappear from his face as he looked down at her; unsure if her heard her right. "_Qué_?" he asked, trying to make sure.

Lien took another deep breath as she shot forth the question again; this time more quickly, and more determined though her hands were starting to tremble a bit, "I asked you; will you go to prom with me, Antonio?"

"Oh…" the Spaniard's tanned cheeks suddenly became dusted with a light cherry red as he looked down at the Vietnamese girl. In all honesty; he really didn't expect that. He opened his mouth, ready to say _'no' _when he remembered that it was Emma he liked, however…

Staring down at her, he felt waves of memories course through his mind, and his mouth closed again as his emerald orbs widened. They were just figments of when he spent time with Lien – their times in Biology together, whenever they saw each other in the hallways and corridors, the times when she helped him study for exams in the library, the bouts of relaxation when settling at a quiet place: here near the archery targets, there underneath the great oak tree.

And during that, his heart beat faster, and something, simply put, _bloomed _from inside his being whenever he thought of how peaceful and calm she looked – safe and sound.

And soon, Emma was forgotten.

'_Huh…?'_

"Um…" despite having a dead serious look on her face, he could see the hopeful little spark that twinkled in her honey-gold orbs. "I…" he then looked down as he bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, but…please, I need…can you just let me think about it, first…"

"Think about it…" Lien repeated softly to herself in a quiet murmur. She nodded, "Very well, okay…" she then let go of him and began making her way to the arrows in the target, "I'll let you think about it…"

That sad tone that hid in her voice, Antonio wasn't sure if he heard that correctly.

She looked fine after all.

'_Why do I feel so disappointed myself?'_

He wasn't sure upon that one, either; but seeing her walk off, there was a twisting in his stomach and his heart felt as if it were seized by strong claws; wanting it to burst.

It was harsher than the pain he felt when Emma had expressed great interest in that Danish boy who was also part of the soccer team he was in.

But what they both _didn't _know was that a pair of lime-green eyes were glowering from a spot near the oak tree that stood by the shed; scowl creasing the face that those eyes were part of.

Seeing everything that took place, and determined not to be outdone.

* * *

When she told Mei of the events that happened, the Taiwanese girl had said that maybe Antonio _did _have feelings for Lien, and was simply trying to sort them all out first, since he had proclaimed before to her many times that he liked Emma. However, Lien felt more reason to believe that if he _did _say _'yes' _to her, it would most likely be because Emma herself was interested in someone else, and she, Lien, was second best.

Yes, during Advanced English which she shared with the Belgian girl, Mathias Densen, a rather loud and upbeat Danish student, suddenly busted through the door as he loudly proclaimed, "Emma van Stein! I don't care if your brother's gonna run after and skin me, or beat the crap out of me, or even kick me in the vital regions! I don't care about that! I _want _to go to prom with you! I like you a lot!"

Emma's jaw dropped, but to say that she was happy at the Dane's proclamation was an understatement.

No, she was _ecstatic_.

Which led her to run and jump right on the Dane, wrapping her arms around him and kiss at his temple as she happily declared that she liked him a whole lot, too, and that it was about time he came around, gained the guts and asked her out to prom. "Heck! I was going to ask you if you weren't going to do it!" she added with that cat-like smile on her face.

Mathias simply grinned like the Cheshire cat and carried the Belgian girl up, obviously in good spirits, and it seemed like nothing could break apart this happy, lovey-dovey scene…

…until Mr Adnan threw the Dane out of the classroom with a loud shout of, _"Get back to your own class, Mr Densen, before I get Mr Braginski on your case!"_

Everywhere around her, Lien seemed to see happy outcomes and couples that affirmed that they loved each other, and were going to prom together. Even Mei was going with someone – she had gone up to the shy, unnoticeable and overlooked Canadian boy, asking him out quite confidently, though Lien knew that the Taiwanese girl had rehearsed her words plenty of times on her before.

And the Canadian boy responded with a stammering yes, obviously happy at being remembered, and excited upon seeing that it was a rather pretty girl asking him out to prom, nonetheless.

Still, as time continued running by and the special event was coming closer, the Vietnamese girl felt that things were far more awkward around Antonio. During Biology; they couldn't even maintain a proper conversation together anymore, and whenever there _was _an attempt from either party, it just felt…out of place and alien.

She found that he couldn't even look at her anymore.

Even when they saw each other in the hallways and corridors – Lien wasn't sure on how to react to him, and it seemed obvious that he wasn't sure of what to do, either.

Which led him to avoid her when they didn't have Biology together.

And to say that it hurt wasn't a lie.

'_Well, I guess that's what happens if it's not certain,' _she sighed and shook her head. _'I shouldn't pressure him – he has my number, I have his, and I promised to give him time to sort out everything, so that's what I'll give him…'_

"Good as always, dove."

Another bout of practicing her archery, the Vietnamese girl instantly recognized the voice that spoke. Lien arched an eyebrow; she didn't have to look around to know who the owner of the voice was, "How long have you been there for, student body president?"

A boy with short, messy blonde hair and lime-green eyes that were underneath a pair of dark, bushy eyebrows, placed a hand on his hip – the other holding a rather thick physics book. A scowl appeared upon his face as he said, "You don't have to address me in that way."

"You tend to remind people of your position, though," Lien responded quite evenly as she pulled another arrow out and prepared herself again. This time, she fixated her gaze and focus onto him; her golden hues bearing into his lime ones.

The British boy heaved a slightly exasperated sigh, "Yes, but that's only because they do foolish things, which is _most _of the time." Here, his ears slightly reddened at the tips, "Just…you can just call me by my name."

Lien arched an eyebrow at how approachable and forward the head of the student council was acting, but nonetheless, she nodded, "Very well, Arthur." Taking another deep breath, she released the arrow, and it zipped through the air again; slamming point first straight into another part of the central red bullseye.

As the Vietnamese girl continued to shoot more arrows; honing her skills and sharpening her focus, what she didn't know was, with every arrow she landed in the target, the observing British boy would feel as if they were hitting his heart more and more. The loud _'thump'_ of them landing coinciding with his rapidly beating heart.

Really, she always captured his mind and heart; she was different from everyone else – she raised herself in a strong yet conducted and elegant way, had a clever mind with a deep focus, and most importantly; she was able to think for herself, rather than giggle and twirl her hair and the hem of her skirt around like some giddy, little twit.

Of course, the way she brought herself up – serious and with a scowl on her face, it was no surprise that people tended to be afraid of her; they would stay away from her and whisper such untrue words behind her back.

Arthur snorted; he knew that none of them had the guts to tell anything to her face. Also, it was disgusting to see them say such false rumours about her.

And naturally, it led him to lash out at them with his acidic tongue.

He would watch her every day as she practiced and honed her archery skills dutifully – he knew that others would tease him for being creepy, but he at least didn't force himself on her or smile like a perverted lunatic. Also, she didn't seem to mind his presence there at all.

Then again, there were quite a number of times that Arthur knew that she either didn't seem to care, or was even aware of his presence around.

Always, he wanted to go up to her and just say something; _anything_, to her. However, something would always stop him – make him stay rooted to the spot as he stared at her silently as his heart quickened instantaneously; and the knots and twists in his stomach tightening even more as his breath hitched into his throat, rendering him suddenly incapable of speech Her visage rendered him incapable of making a single syllable.

Right now, he was actually a nervous wreck inside – he wasn't sure how to talk and deal with a proper lady.

Yes, that's how he viewed her; not a _girl_, but a _lady_.

"Is there something you need, Arthur?" inquired Lien, now curious; she knew that he was always there watching, however this was the first time that he actually came up to her and spoke.

It was rather odd in her opinion, but it wasn't disturbing.

"I…" the British boy tried to say something, but was completely and utterly _horrified _to find that no words were forming. His lime-green orbs immediately widened, and even Lien looked at him inquisitively. "I…"

"Take your time," the Vietnamese girl said evenly.

"Oh…oh! It's nothing!" the British man immediately shook a dismissive hand. "Nothing to worry about! Just want to tell you that you're exceptionally talented with a bow and arrow."

Lien blinked, but she felt her cheekbones burn a little with pleasure at the compliment. Especially coming from the student body president; he was a good guy despite not many people thinking so.

A lot of people tended to call Arthur _'uptight' _and _'a stickler to rules'_, so it was no surprise to see that not many of the students liked him. However, Lien never disliked him – she knew that he was only doing his job; and also, he actually _did _try to do things for the school, even if they were so ungrateful. He was also known though, to have a rather sharp and cynical tongue on his arsenal, which he would use when people broke the rules and paid no heed to his words.

However, here he was; and they were actually having a rather pleasant conversation.

"Would you like some help there?" Arthur offered, noticing her packing up the arrows and taking the covers for the targets.

Lien blinked, "You're not busy with anything?"

The British boy shook her head, "Not at all. I don't mind helping." He lowered his head a bit so she wouldn't see his blushing.

"Very well," the Vietnamese girl nodded. "I greatly appreciate the help."

And so, that was when the both of them were packing things away…

…and throughout the entirety of it, they were actually engaged in a rather deep and enjoyable conversation. Lien wasn't even good at having one – she was always rather awkward and quiet; not easily able to open to someone, however, this talk with Arthur…it actually felt nice, and for once, she felt herself uplifted again.

It made her feel nice, safe and comfortable, and they had so much in common, too. For one thing, they both liked to drink tea, rather than the sugary bubbly fizzy junk that most others would like to drink; another thing they both liked was poetry – it was a relaxing read and tended to be deeper than initially perceived, so it kept the brain working; and also, there was the scathing criticisms they both had towards American movies, which most seemed to follow the same formulas of clichés and stereotypes.

Arthur himself was delving deeper and deeper into the conversation that he and the apple of his eyes were engaged in, and he was _definitely _happy – despite being shy and not so good with the people around her, if you provide her with the right subject and made her feel relaxed, the British boy knew that she would be able to maintain a conversation and provide lovely company.

Oh, yes, she was _very _lovely company.

And he dearly wished that it was only him that could be blessed with that special company.

And so, that was when after they both calmed down from their pleasant laughter, he was able to finally summon all of his bravery and cleared his throat, "Ahem…Lien, there is something I've been meaning to ask you, actually…"

Lien blinked, "Okay…what is it?"

"Well…" Arthur bit his bottom lip as he knew that his heart was already starting to beat more rapidly the more he gazed at her. Bollocks, she always made him feel rather shy and meek; releasing this inner sensitivity that he knew he had, but never bothered to show to anyone due to being called _'weak'_ and _'girly'_ so many times before by his bothersome older brothers.

'_I'll be like her when she shoots an arrow,' _he thought to himself at this point. _'Just take aim…focus…deep breath, and then let go and shoot. Hit or miss, it's all up to Lady Luck.'_ And with that, taking a deep breath to regain his composure and sense of self, the British boy then released the question.

"Will you honour me with your presence at prom?"

Of course, there was the inclusion of a fancier word or two, but Lien basically knew the meaning behind them, and ultimately, the message that the British boy was giving to her, and honestly, she was _shocked_. Her mind flew onto a blank as she stared at him with her honey-gold orbs stretched wide as realization finally settled within her being. "You're…asking me to prom?" she questioned quietly.

Arthur nodded, deciding that it was now or never, "Yes. Yes, I am, dove." Seeing how uncomfortable she looked, and maybe this wasn't the best time to ask her; especially since this was the first time they've ever really spoken and because she was never good at dealing with confronting social matters, the British boy raised a hand, "But…please, just at least think about it…okay?"

Lien swallowed the lump that had somehow gathered in her throat, "…okay…"

Arthur simply flashed her a small smile, "Thank you for at least contemplating. Just, please tell me before prom happens, alright?"

The Vietnamese girl nodded, "Very well…thank you for giving me the choice…"

The British boy nodded, "It's fine. Just provide me with your answer when you've finally come to a conclusive decision; and please, no matter what it is, just tell it to my face. I can handle it." He ignored the sharp tugs that were taking place in his heart when he said those words – after all, she had feelings, too.

A real shame they were all towards a rather dense Spaniard who couldn't even set his own feelings straight.

Lien could only stare wordlessly at him, "I will…"

* * *

And that was how she came to a difficult choice that night.

She wasn't sure; on the one hand, the boy she's had feelings for a long time with had asked her to think about it, and now feels awkward around. But on the other hand, there was the boy who she only started talking to last night, but felt an instant connection with, and he had asked her to prom straight away, and told her to think about it.

Lien lay awake in bed, unsure of what to do, and who to choose.

Antonio, who she knew for a while, and who she felt such special and treasured feelings with…

…or Arthur; the one she knew only a few days ago, yet he treated her in a special and treasured way.

She had finished typing up her assignment two hours ago, and after having a conversation with Mei and a few other close friends of hers (Yong Soo from Music class, Kiku from Art, Elizaveta from PE). However, she was met with different responses from everyone, and so it came to a mixed judgement.

Mei had told her to follow her heart – they were both great guys: Antonio was sweet and cheerful, Arthur was sufficient and smart. Kiku however favoured Arthur – saying that deep down, he was a great person (to which, she agreed), and that though he was blunt, he was honest. Yong Soo meanwhile sided with Antonio – saying that he was always nice and optimistic; he would make her laugh, and never get her bored. Elizaveta however had diversified opinions – weighing the pros and cons between the two boys: Antonio would always make a girl feel special, and he was optimistic and cheerful, however that saying so, he was far more emotional, and he tended to bottle things up inside – eventually needing time alone to collect himself and dealing with it alone rather than just discussing things. Arthur was more reliable and honest; if he was upset, he would say so, if he was angry, he would say so, however, he tended to be more paranoid, insecure and rather rigid and stiff at times – especially since he had never been in a relationship before.

Lien sighed in exasperation as she rubbed her head, feeling a massive migraine gather there. Really, there were so many good and bad points between Antonio and Arthur, and it was driving her _nuts_. However, she knew that she had to pick one in the end – especially if Antonio said _'yes' _to her.

Hearing a buzz vibrate from beside her, she took hold of her phone and saw that there was a message there. Reading it made her even more pensive, and realize that time was running out.

'_**You said you'd give me time, and well, I've had enough of it. I'll see you at your targets and give you your answer.  
**__**- Antonio'**__**  
**_

Lien heaved a heavy sigh as she lay on her bed that night; still unsure as of what to do, thinking deeply to herself.

But eventually, she came with a final decision herself.

* * *

"Hey, Arthur."

"Hello there, Lien," the British boy perked up at once upon seeing her again. He nodded, "So…you've made up your mind and have your answer now, do you?"

Lien bowed her head and gave a nod.

However, seeing how guilty she looked, Arthur immediately understood what her answer was going to be. To which, he gave a defeated sigh and spoke up for her to spare her the trouble of forming words to try and cushion the blow, "And it's a _'no'_, isn't it?"

The Vietnamese girl couldn't help but feel her cheeks glow in shame; really, she felt _horrible _– Arthur was a really great guy. It's just…she didn't feel the same way she did with Antonio towards him, and honestly, she didn't think she ever could. "I am so sorry…" she said softly.

"No," Arthur shook his head. "It's okay, poppet. I knew you liked Antonio for a while; it was selfish of me to just interfere…"

"You weren't interfering," said Lien quietly. "You were being true to your feelings."

"That's a rather nice way to dampen the pain, really," Arthur said, stretching a rather exhausted smile on his face. "But…though Anthony is a rather dense and blockheaded twit at times…his heart is in the right place. He sometimes gets far too emotional for his own good, but I'm sure your calm and collected composure will be able to set him straight."

"I asked him to prom before you asked me," admitted Lien as she rubbed at her head; fingers running through her raven hair. "He told me he would think about it…"

"Much like me to you," Arthur said, arching both his bushy eyebrows. "And I only added more pressure to you from me asking…"

"Please, stop saying that," said Lien, her voice now firm and stern. "Without you asking, I wouldn't have been able to determine how I _really _felt. And for that, I thank you…"

Arthur nodded, "Well…though I may be rejected, I respect your wishes, love." He then bowed down and took one of her hands in his, his lips brushing the fingertips, causing her to flush instantaneously at the sudden contact.

However, he let go before anything else occurred, and he turned the other way as he gave a small wave.

"Thank you for the feelings, too, Lien. Good luck to you, dove."

Lien simply nodded back at him; watching him leave. Though she was saddened for him and still felt bad, she still couldn't help the tugs at the corners of her lips – forcing them upwards.

"Good luck to you, too, Arthur."

* * *

The night of prom turned out to be right from Mei.

It _was _the loveliest night Lien ever had.

When he came to pick her up, Antonio was smiling from behind a bouquet of red roses he had brought, as well as a corsage with lilies on them. He was wearing a stunning white tuxedo, and he didn't let go of Lien's arm at all that night, except for when they sat down at the tables for dinner. He stayed by her side that night, and there he remained.

There were plenty of photos that were being taken, and though Lien hated them and the flashes caused her eyes to water and sweat to form on her forehead as well as her head spinning, with the Spaniard holding her tenderly beside him, she felt safe, warm and protected.

And when the dancing came, Lien had so much fun at the floor. At first, she was very shy and highly reluctant to go out to the dance floor and show herself as such in public, but Antonio was gently persistent – he coaxed her with encouraging words that he wouldn't care if she danced horribly and stepped on his feet as long as it was _her _he danced with. And soon, she took hold of his hand, and let him lead her to the dance floor.

He had held her close, and his eyes were only fixed onto her – those beautiful, shining emerald orbs that intrigued her. He laughed merrily as he said, "Just look at me, _mi hermosa_. At me; don't worry about your feet – let the music and melody take them!"

And soon, she found herself smiling and having a good time.

Several times, other girls would come up and ask Antonio to dance with them; some even _demanded _– not caring or even comprehending the fact that Antonio was _Lien's _date and he was still in the middle of a dance with her. However, the Spaniard would shake his head as he replied, "Sorry; but no can do! I want to stay with my date."

And a few times, other boys would come up to Lien and ask her to dance – much to the Vietnamese girl's shock, Alfred, an athletic American boy and Arthur's best friend, had come up to her and asked, with a rather sheepish smile, if she could dance with him during a jitterbug. Before she could respond though, Antonio instantly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, his eyes dancing with a rather determined and warning flame.

'_I _almost _lost her once,'_ the Spaniard thought to himself as he glowered at the American boy. _'When Francis and Gil told me that Arthur had asked her out.'_

To which, Lien simply chuckled, "Sorry, Alfred – but I don't honestly want to separate from my date. And I don't think he wants that, either."

However, there came a time when the both of them decided to go away from the intensely hot atmosphere, the blaring and loud noises, and the drama that was there, too, and gain some peace and quiet in each other's company.

As a result, Lien and Antonio ended up taking a small walk around the grounds, only guided with some few ground lights that shone gently, as well as the moon itself glowing softly, yet proudly high in the sky.

"It's really nice out here," sighed the Vietnamese girl. "The air is rather cool, and the moon is beautiful…"

"_Si_," agreed Antonio. "That it is." He then glanced down at her, admiring every feature on her.

How the light had softly dappled onto her simply tied dark hair, her honey-gold eyes that would glow with determination and focus, her straight and proper posture, her slender arms and her calm voice that soothed him.

For that, Antonio shut his eyes as he mentally berated himself; why had he not even realize it sooner?

When he was trying to recollect his feelings and determine who _truly _held his heart, he began to realize that the girl beside him was always there for him.

She always listened to his problems, offered him words of comfort and advice, and she watched his back and cared for his well-being. Though Emma certainly cared about him, too, she never paid much attention to him – Antonio always knew that she loved that Danish boy, Mathias, however, he was hopeful that maybe _one _day she would turn to face his way.

However, he was shocked when he found that he actually didn't care at all when Francis and Gilbert, his best friends, told him that Mathias had finally shouted a confession in the Belgian girl's way, and Emma accepted it wholeheartedly. And he was even more greatly alarmed when he responded instantaneously when Francis told him that Arthur, the strict and cynical student council president, had asked Lien out

The pain that rushed upon him at the realization that she might slip away from him so easily…he _had _to text her straight away and finally not only apologize to her for being so hesitant, but also telling her that it _her _that captured his heart, not Emma.

'_I confused my feelings,' _the Spaniard thought to himself, gazing at Lien lovingly. _'I _thought _I loved Emma…but in all honesty…it's _you _I love_…'

"Antonio, are you alright?" the Vietnamese girl questioned. "You haven't spoken; is something bothering you?" suddenly, much to her shock, the Spaniard then came down and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to go in shock, "W-what…? Antonio…?"

"I must've hurt you when I told you I would think about it," he said softly in her ear. He then leaned back and continued, "But know this; I truly _do _like you, Lien…"

The Vietnamese girl shut her eyes as she sighed, "Is that all?"

Antonio blinked, to which Lien continued, "Antonio…I cannot lie to my feelings; even if you said yes just because you felt obliged to do it, and you didn't want to hurt me…" she licked her lips. "I don't think I could even hate you for that; because though it wouldn't have worked out between us, I would still enjoy this night, and I would've definitely cherished a friendship with you."

The Spaniard hesitated; he knew that his feelings towards the Vietnamese girl were true – those times before back in Biology class; his heart would actually skip a beat whenever he caught sight of her, and he would instantly smile whenever she crossed his mind. Also, he admired how she was so smart, strong and at the same time; beautiful.

Not that she ever thought she was – for some strange reason, she believed herself to be plain, which Antonio thought should be a crime.

"But…" Antonio licked his lips. "That's the thing; I _don't _want there to just be a friendship between the two of us…" he felt his whole race redden as he gazed down at her; feeling his heart beat even more rapidly in his chest. "_Te amo_…"

Lien's eyes widened as she stared at him, "Love…" she breathed. "It's a very strong word."

Antonio then looked down at her, "I…I'm sorry! It's just…" he flushed slightly as she suddenly gave a soft chuckle. "_Qué_?"

"Love _is_ a strong word," Lien said nodding her head. However, there was a small smile that the Spaniard believed could brighten up any place. "But I'll bear with it." She then came closer to him, "I like you a lot, too…"

Hearing those words…Antonio could just feel himself hoisted up to heaven and dancing on cloud nine. He closed his eyes, feeling the emotions swirl and surge from within him, causing him to hold her tight in a tender embrace, and plant a soft, sweet kiss to her forehead as he whispered softly in her ear:

"_It was always you."_

* * *

After that night at prom, Lien and Antonio were no longer just Biology lab partners or friends; they were an official couple.

Of course, Lien expected there to be shocked uproars with this – Antonio was _very _well liked amongst the female population, while she herself tended not to associate much with those other people.

Antonio however was very surprised upon seeing how some people just couldn't accept that it was Lien that he liked and who his heart remained faithful to; nobody else simply wouldn't make the cut for him. Emma seemed very delighted upon hearing that her childhood friend was finally able to sort out and pin down his _true _feelings; she and many others always knew that there was something between him and Lien than just a simple friendship.

Of course, the Spaniard was astonished when even his best friends, Gilbert, Francis and an Italian named Lovino, told him that they knew the whole time, and just waited for him to realize it sooner. But since Francis was in love with love, the Frenchman felt that it was necessary to let it slip that someone else had expressed interest in Lien, too.

And it worked.

Though Lien and Antonio were very different from each other; she was calm, serious, quiet and shy – he was relaxed, bubbly, outgoing and rather air-headed; some people saw that though those differences could _possibly _cause a likely rift between them, however others knew that those differences were one of the things that made the couple like each other.

They completed each other.

Obviously, a few times throughout their relationship, they've had their share of arguments and fights – but that was just natural since there was no such thing as the perfect relationship, or the perfect lover: it is the acceptance and embracing of imperfections that made a relationship work after all. And as soon as they made up, the strong, passionate and true feelings they felt between each other, simply came back, but in much stronger flames than before.

Lien could only smile in the comfortable expanse of the large bed in the new house, looking up at the Spaniard lying with her; the years had gone by so quickly, and throughout all of them, Antonio made things much brighter and somehow…more worthwhile and precious.

He was sleeping soundly, snoozing lightly away when a small smile then formed onto his handsome face as he mumbled her name in a soft, sleep-ridden tone. His strong arms holding her all the more closer to his being tenderly as he snuggled more to her smaller and more delicate frame.

A little chuckle emitted from within her throat as her eyes fixated onto the two golden rings that lay together, side-by-side, on the bedside table.

* * *

"_**Happily ever after is not a fairy tale. It's a choice."**_

[- Fawn Weaver]

* * *

_Well, this is all done now, and I feel quite satisfied with the pair - though I know, that there is a lot of repetition between the two versions: cut me slack there - it's actually pretty hard to remember synonyms for certain words. However, I cannot help but feel that this is somewhat like a dating sim sort of scenario...XD._

_Anyway, how about a read of the EngNam version if you haven't done so yet? Well, either way, care to spare me your thoughts and opinions? Have a nice day to you all. :DDD_

_Sincerely,  
HetaWriter/HetaReader_


End file.
